First Kiss
by mono5709
Summary: Ally Dawson has never had a boyfriend- or a first kiss. But when Austin makes her first kiss happen, what happens next? Sorry bad summary :3 One-Shot!


**A/N: HIYA! I'm back with a cute little Auslly one shot :) enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I walk in to the practice room, to see Austin sitting on the one of our chairs, sleeping. I laughed and walked over to him. I grabbed the beanbag chair and tried to flip it. He wouldn't budge. I laughed. So I went right by his ear.  
"Austin, wake up!" I screamed. He screamed, looked at me and fell off the chair. I laughed. He glared, but I saw a small smile on his face.  
"Not necessary, Ally." He said. "I know, but it was fun to watch!" I said. "Well, I see why you don't have a boyfriend right now." He said. I bit my lip and looked at the ground. "What's wrong Ally?" Austin asked. He came closer to me. "Did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said. I looked up at him. "No, you didn't hurt my feelings, I just," I gulped. "I-I just never had, a boyfriend." I walked over to the piano bench. I started playing a few notes randomly.  
"Y-you haven't?" Austin stammered. "No, it's fine," I said. I was kinda sad, no boyfriend equals no first kiss.  
"So, you haven't had your first kiss yet?" He asked. I stood up. "Okay, a little personal now, but yes, I haven't had my first kiss. You're the only one who knows, so please don't tell anyone!" I said.  
"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. Well, I'll confess too, I've never had a first kiss, either." Austin said. My jaw dropped. Austin, the king of cool, has never had his first kiss.  
"Hey, uh, Ally?" He asked.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Um, well, uh..." He looked down and blushed.  
"What is it? Spit it out." I sat next to him on the piano bench.  
"Well, I, uh, thought, that, um, maybe, we could, ya know, kiss, so we can both have our first kisses?" He said. I stared at him. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He started blushing even harder.  
"I-I knew I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid, anyway." He said.  
"No, no! I didn't think it was a bad idea! It's just, why would you wanna kiss me? I'm Ally, the biggest geek in school." I said.  
"Not in my eyes." He said and looked down. I blushed.  
"So, should we do it?" I asked.  
"Um, okay." He said. I scooted closer to him on the bench. Austin leaned in, and so did I. I closed my eyes. I felt Austin's lips on mine. It was the best feeling in the world. I don't really know how to describe it. When our lips broke and I opened my eyes, I saw Austin, wide eyed, smiling.  
"I-I can't even describe the feeling I just had." He said. I smiled.  
"Ya know Ally, I actually have had my first kiss, I was 14."  
"So, you lied to me?" I said.  
"I didn't want to, I just wanted to kiss you." I blushed. Then a light bulb went off.  
"Oh my god! I just came up with a few lyrics for a song!" He smiled. "Well, let's get at it!"

* * *

When Austin and I finished, we were having the best time! Songwriting is always so fun for us, but this one was even more fun!  
"I should bring in my guitar for this," Austin said. He got up and grabbed his electric. I laughed.  
"Okay, I'm ready!" He said. I smiled and started playing.

Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you _[x5]_

C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

I started to sing along with him near the middle. It's just such a fun song! He put down his guitar and pulled me to my feet. He started singing the chorus and I sung with him.  
"So, will you let me kiss you?" He asked.  
I giggled. He smiled. He kissed me and I kissed back. When we broke, I hugged him and he hugged back.  
"Ally Dawson, you are the best friend and hope-to-be girlfriend." I started blushing.  
"Well, you don't have to hope anymore." I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. Best. Day. EVA!

**Hehe :) I hope you liked it 3**


End file.
